Snow's Side
by guitargurl88
Summary: President Snow has an opinion too! What does he think of the games? What was his childhood like?


**Snow's Side**

Chapter 1:

As I leave, I step into the powder room to check my bowtie. It's crooked. Oh well. Better fix that. As I fix it, I realize that I have forgotten to put on my rose and blood smelling corsage. I think it intimidates the children. That's why I picked it out.

As I walk out the door, I realize how much I love The Hunger Games. Being from District 2, I was once a victor myself. I love seeing the kids kill each other but I couldn't stand the thought of going back into the arena myself. I have nightmares that I get chosen to go back into the arena and I die. I hate the thought of dying. I would never die if I could help it. It was horrible when I first went in. I had no idea what to do because my mother always told me how horrible I was and how in "the wild" I wouldn't last a day. So when I did last more than I day, I didn't know where to begin. I thought, _"Should I concentrate on keeping to myself? Or killing the other tributes that were left?" _My mom never prepared me for anything this challenging. Also, I always had all of my decisions made for me so I didn't know what to do. The whole reason I got out alive is that there was a mutation towards the end and my final tribute didn't realize it was there so I pushed him into it and it killed him. So I never had the trouble of killing anybody in the games because I stayed hidden until the last tribute and then all I did was push him. I was never good at any combat so my strategy was to stay hidden. I will always remember the bays before the hunger games and how they were so awful. My mother always used to bathe me in cold water saying it was good for my pale skin. Meanwhile, she would give my younger sister the perfect bath with bubbles and nice, warm water. Then she would sing to my sister before she went to bed. She was always nicer to my sister because she thought she was the one to spend money and time on. She thought my sister would grow old and I would die young.

I wanted to go into the arena so badly because if I came out it would show my mom how much I was worth, how much I cared that she was treating me badly.

When I came out of the arena alive, she was so surprised. She never thought I could make it that long. It was obvious that she still favored my sister. I would do something major with my life that would make her regret loving my sister more than she loved me. I still hate her for what she didn't do for me.

I get to the center of the capitol building just as the clock strikes 8. Hopefully all of my workers will show up on time today. The ones that are still working know what happened to their friends that were late yesterday. At 9 everybody starts showing up when they are supposed to.

"Get me some mint tea and sugar cookies!" I bark at Bolivia.

"Yes sir, Mr. Snow!" She is probably my favorite worker but I wouldn't tell a soul that.

After she brings back my tea and cookies, I sit in silence for a little while thinking about all of the young souls in my country, Panem. They all remind me of my sister Driteina. Sweet and beautiful on the inside, but rotten and spoiled on the outside. Driteina was always nice to me when mom wasn't around but as soon as mom came into the room, Driteina would always pretend to have been hitting me and insulting me. I know she had a good heart somewhere deep down, but because she was always siding with my mom, she had to go. She married a man named Yactus who lived in District 12. She moved down there. That's why I influenced the president at the time, who was my childhood best friend, to bomb that area of District 12 so it didn't look like I was responsible for killing her. I went to her funeral but my mom was ignoring me like she knew that I had something to do with it. Yactus was there too because he was out of the area at the moment so the bomb had only taken Driteina's life.

My mom is a different matter. 18 years after I won the Hunger Games, I decided to take a little "trip" into the woods to shoot her. She ran away before I had time to take out the gun. Her name is Venia. I know that she must have made it to the capitol because she is a part of Katniss Everdeen's prep team this year. They supply the most powerful age defying surgeries in the capitol so even though she is 67, she acts and looks like a 17 year old. She still probably gets carded in bars. I would like to get together with her at sometime and say that I am sorry and that I need a mother. That I want her back and we can start over. I will have to think about that idea.

Today there is a mandatory games preview. It shows all of the tributes' scores.

"President Snow! Look! Look! Katniss Everdeen got an11!"

"I am well aware of that, Noscer. Thank you." He is probably the most annoying worker I have but he is so willing to please that I just can't bring myself to fire him. That is not the real reason though. Noscer has a document that I was typing up when I was mad that says stuff like, "I hate Panem. I'm going to quit. All of the people are idiots." Something along the lines of that and more.

"Now, Noscer, don't tell anybody this but I think that the boy from District 11 is going to win."

"I won't tell boss. I promise." I tell all of my workers a different tribute so that they think that I trust them. It is a good strategy to earn their trust. That and if a few of them tell, all of them will have different tributes so the rumors won't be too bad.

For some reason the Katniss girl is giving me the chills. I think she has a ton of power in her to motivate her to do something important. I also admire her spunk and her being able to volunteer for her sister like that must mean she loves her which is more than my sister did to me. That and maybe she is giving me the chills because my mom is a part of her prep team. I have a real gut feeling that she is going to win. That's why I never tell my workers the truth. Though I think she might win, I was pretty annoyed how she and that boy stole my spotlight at the opening ceremonies. Everybody was looking at their fire capes instead of paying attention to what I said. I always thought that the Cinna guy could work wonders. Turns out that he can! In a few days all of the tributes will be in the arena. I can't wait to see how bad the bloodbath is.

Peeta likes Katniss. That should make for an interesting game. I like how District 12 actually had good candidates this year. I don't like to admit it but since my sister did live there, I do actually favor that district. They might actually have some hope. Now of course I wouldn't tell anybody that. At the interview I saw a side of Katniss I had never seen before. I think she was trying to attract some good sponsers there with that twirl. I didn't think it was all that impressive but I put on a smile and clapped politely. Sometimes I hate being president because you always have to like everybody. Except for the people you hate which is a different matter.

I hear a loud knocking at my door.

"Come in."

"Hi Mr. President. How are you today? I wanted to inform you that you needed to go to the hair salon in about 30 minutes. Today is the day of the start of The Hunger Games so you must make yourself presentable."

"Thank you, Bolivia. I couldn't remember the time of my appointment. Good bye now."

As I step into the tram car everybody stands up and solutes me. I have forgotten what it is like to be the president of Panem. I only have 3 more years before I have to give up office. I must do whatever I can to make them reelect me. I know they love me. That and most past presidents always get shot because a lot of people despise them once they're out of office. Once the tram arrives, I am about to step off and everybody solutes me again. This time I solute them back,

When I walk into my hair appointment my normal hairdresser says, "Welcome back President Snow!"

"Hello Binera. It's good to be back. How are you today?"

"I'm doing great! Thanks for asking. Are you excited for the 74th annual Hunger Games? I sure am. I really like the girl from District 12. She has spunk. I'm rooting for her."

"Binera, can you keep a secret?"

"Of course!"

"I like her too. I'm rooting for her as well." Then we start talking about our lives and good points and bad points. I feel as if I can talk to Binera about anything. She has been an amazing friend to me since I came into the capitol when I was younger. I don't know what I would do if something happened to her. I've been thinking about asking her out to dinner sometime. I don't know if she would like the idea or call me a freak.

When she is done on my hair, I give her a 100 dollar bill and tell her to keep the change and buy a new dress.

"With that new dress on, would you like to come to dinner at my place tomorrow night?"

"Of course, President Snow. I must ask why though."

"Just as friends. You have always been my friend and I have never really done anything back for you."

"I had no idea that you considered me a friend. I am very honored. I will come around 6. Sound good?"

"Yes. Thanks Binera."

I then leave to go and buy a new red suit for dinner with Binera but also because the capitol wants me to make an appearance saying how I don't want the hunger games to happen and pretend like I'm on the parents side to make me more likeable. As I head down to the store, everybody says hello to me. One reason why I stay president is because when I go home I feel kind of lonely because nobody lives in my house with me except for a puppy. She can't talk though. I feel like all of the people of Panem are there for me even if I do wish they were all wiped off of the face of the earth. I hate people but I don't like feeling lonely. That's why I have a puppy at home because I can tell her about my day but I can't stand people. That is the worst part of my job.

When I walk into the suit shop, Marcus comes right to me.

"Hi Mr. Snow! Would you like your normal dimensions in a red suit with a dashing black, silk tie?"

"Marcus, you read my mind! Thank you."

"You're welcome, sir. Your suit will be ready in a few minutes." Amazingly enough, 15 minutes later, he comes out with a custom made red suit and black tie.

"Thank you, Marcus."

"My pleasure sir!" I hand him a 100 dollar bill and tell him to keep the change for being so speedy. Being president and all I have a lot of extra money. I'm not about to donate to charity so I give people huge tips. He thanks me profusely.

After I walk out of the shop, I catch a ferry back to my mansion. I have to make myself look presentable for the games. And I have to clean up because Binera is coming for dinner tomorrow. In 30 minutes the bloodbath will begin.


End file.
